SpaceGodzilla
|-|Combat Form= |-|Flying Form= Summary SpaceGodzilla (スペースゴジラ Supēsugojira) is a heavily-modified Godzilla clone kaiju created by Toho that first appeared in the 1994 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla. In Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, the human characters hypothesize that Godzilla cells somehow cast into space fell into a black hole and mutated into a partially crystalline life form, which then came out from a white hole. It is not known for certain what caused the Godzilla cells to fall into the black hole, but it is explained in the film that either cell from Godzilla's previous clone, Biollante, escaped Earth's orbit when she rose into space after battling Godzilla in 1989, or that Mothra unknowingly carried the cells into space on her wings when she was going to space to deflect a meteor headed for Earth in 1993. SpaceGodzilla was first seen flying through space, where he destroyed a manned NASA satellite. He battled M.O.G.U.E.R.A. while he was on his way to Earth, and defeated the mecha. He then landed on Birth Island and attacked Little Godzilla, but Godzilla arrived to save him. SpaceGodzilla quickly overpowered Godzilla using his telekinetic skills and then trapped Little Godzilla in crystals. He flew away and flew over Japan, eventually landing and setting up his fortress in Fukuoka. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. arrived in Fukuoka to battle SpaceGodzilla again but was no match for the monster. Godzilla soon arrived as well and joined forces with M.O.G.U.E.R.A. M.O.G.U.E.R.A split into Land Moguera and Star Falcon. Land Moguera drilled underground and knocked out the foundations of SpaceGodzilla's power source, the Fukuoka Tower, while Godzilla toppled the tower from ground level. Godzilla then had the upper hand, and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. used its spiral grenades to destroy SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals. In retaliation, SpaceGodzilla blasted off one of M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s arms and proceeded to impale the mecha on his tail and throw it into a nearby building. Akira Yuki tried to pilot the damaged mech back into battle, colliding with SpaceGodzilla. However, the damage to the machine-made it almost impossible to control, and the machine crashed into several buildings. The weakened SpaceGodzilla was about to explode, but Godzilla blasted him with his red spiral ray multiple times. SpaceGodzilla let out a weak roar and finally exploded into spores of light that floated back up into space. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: SpaceGodzilla Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Kaiju, Extraterrestial Godzilla Clone Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, capable of living and traveling in outer space), Underwater Breathing (Type 2, as a clone of Godzilla, he should have this same ability), Large Size (Type 2 both in his Combat Form meters tall and 240 meters long and Flying Form meters long), Regeneration (at least Mid-Low, healed from getting stabbed by M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Should be comparable to Godzilla, who even before getting powered up, was able to heal his hand after it got completely pierced by Biollante), Flight (can levitate and fly in the Earth's atmosphere in both of his forms), Spaceflight (able to fly in Outer Space in his Flying Form), Aura and limited Electricity Manipulation (produces an aura capable of causing electrical disturbances), Energy and Radiation Manipulation (able to manipulate and absorb energy in numerous from, such as Cosmic Energy, Electromagnetic Energy and Solar Energy), Energy Projection, Breath Attack, Homing Attack (SpaceGodzilla can control the pattern of his own Corona Beam, allowing it to steer and to change direction), Earth Manipulation (able to create and sprout Giant Crystals from the ground, which can act both as energy supplies and as weapons), Transformation (able to freely transform into his Flying Form or into his Combat Form), limited Technological Manipulation (with Photon Hurricane, which can make machines such as M.O.G.U.E.R.A. malfunction), Telekinesis (with Gravity Tornado, which can control an opponent with telekinesis and prevent their movement), Light Manipulation (in the manga, he was able to produce a light that appeared even brighter than the rest of outer space. When he died, he exploded in spores of light), Forcefield Creation and Attack Reflection (with Photon Reactive Shield, a Crystal-like forcefield capable of reflecting energy attacks), limited Explosion Manipulation (with Homing Ghost, which can make SpaceGodzilla's own Crystal fly towards the opponent and explode on contact), likely Telepathy (Godzilla, Godzilla Jr. and even Biollante possess telepathic abilities. SpaceGodzilla, being a clone of the former and possessing psychic powers himself, should have this ability too), Resistance to Extreme Temperatures and to Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Planet level (Superior to Battra, as he defeated Godzilla fairly easily in their first encounter and would later only be defeated by the combined efforts of Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A., Stated by the Cosmos twins to have destroyed planets in his journey to Earth in the manga adaptation of the film, and to be able to destroy Earth by them again in the movie) Speed: Superhuman movement speed, Supersonic+ flight speed in the atmosphere (Can fly at Mach 3), FTL flight speed in space (4.47 x faster than light), Speed of Light to FTL Attack Speed, Reactions, and Combat Speed (Capable of attacking utilizing electromagnetic radiation. His crystals and Corona Beam can move faster than his flight speed in space. Can telekinetically control his attacks, and can keep up with Godzilla) Lifting Strength: Class M+ (Weighs 80,000 metric tons in his Combat Form and 72,000 metric tons in his Flying Form. Lifted and threw M.O.G.U.E.R.A a good distance by its sheer tail strength, who is 160,000 metric tons) Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level (Tanked several attacks from Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A.. The former was only able to kill a weakened SpaceGodzilla with Red Spiral Ray) Stamina: High (Able to fight Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. even after his Shoulder Crystals were destroyed. His Stamina should be comparable to Godzilla's), Virtually limitless through Energy Manipulation (with this ability, he can endlessly absorb energy from his crystal and Outer Space) Range: At least hundreds of meters with numerous attacks, likely higher (Was stated to have destroyed planets during his journey to Earth in the movie's manga adaptation). Up to tens of kilometers with Energy Manipulation (By using the Fukuoka Tower as a satellite, he was able to draw energy from Outer Space itself. Intelligence: High (Even smarter than Human-beings; a cunning and experienced strategist: he knew that without Godzilla, the Earth would have been defenseless and that killing him would have assured his domain over the planet. Purposefully captured Little Godzilla to catch Godzilla's attention) Weaknesses: SGweakness1.gif|M.O.G.U.E.R.A. piercing SpaceGodzilla's skin with its drill SGweakness2.gif|SpaceGodzilla getting his Shoulder Crystal destroyed by M.O.G.U.E.R.A. SGweakness3.png|SpaceGodzilla with his Shoulder Crystals now destroyed *SpaceGodzilla's Shoulder Crystals are significantly less durable than the rest of his body, can't quickly regenerate if destroyed, and his powers will weaken drastically without them as he requires them to properly channel cosmic energy. Additionally, SpaceGodzilla seems unable to create more crystals after its destruction. *SpaceGodzilla's enormous body mass prevents him from moving that much and doesn't allow him to run, and paired with his short arms, those things make him more vulnerable in close-range combat, which is why he always tries to keep his enemies distant from him in battle. However, he is still capable of fighting physically if he has to. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Physical Strenght and Durability': While SpaceGodzilla greatly prefers to attack his opponents from a distance, he still possesses the power to fight physically: He was able to match Godzilla in hand-to-hand combat, and he is strong enough to lift a 160.000 tons M.O.G.U.E.R.A. using only his tail. Additionally, he is durable enough to tank several attacks from both Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A., and was only killed after four consecutive hits from Godzilla's Burn Spiral heat Ray. *'Transformation:' SpaceGodzilla is capable of switching between two forms: a Flying from, which he uses to travel long distances and to travel in Outer Space, and a Combat Form, which he uses to fight while on Earth. SGGVSG6.gif|SpaceGodzilla absorbing energy from the Fukuoka tower SGGvSG5.gif|SpaceGodzilla conducting energy through his claws to deal more damage to Godzilla... SGGvSG1.gif|... And now conducting it through his tail to lift and throw M.O.G.U.E.R.A away SGGvSG3.gif|SpaceGodzilla using the Corona Beam to damage Godzilla in multiple spots *'Energy Manipulation:' SpaceGodzilla can channel and absorb energy from the crystals that he creates and from outer space itself by channeling it through his Shoulder Crystals: with this, he has access to a practically limitless amount of power. To absorb energy from Outer Space while on Earth though (other than needing for his Shoulder Crystals to be intact), he needs to use a large structure as some sort of satellite, like the Fukuoka Tower. Additionally, SpaceGodzilla is capable of channeling energy through his limbs, allowing him to strike with more powerful physical blows. **'Corona Beam:' SpaceGodzilla can fire an orange energy beam with electric-like, likely solar properties from its mouth (Named after one of the atmospheric layers in a star). He can control the path the beam takes midair, allowing him to bypass an enemy's potential defenses. *'Gravity Tornado:' SpaceGodzilla can telekinetically lift objects, his opponents, and himself by generating energy from his crystal shoulders. A creature affected by the Gravity Tornado is unable to break free (or in Godzilla's case, to move) until SpaceGodzilla stops lifting them or throws them somewhere. SGGvSG7.gif|SpaceGodzilla using the Gravity Tornado to throw Godzilla into a building. SGGvSG10.gif|SpaceGodzilla generating crystals from the ground SGGvSG8.gif|SpaceGodzilla using the Homing Ghost against Godzilla *'Crystal Generation:' SpaceGodzilla can create giant crystals by making them sprout from the ground. They act as sources of energy that can be absorbed by SpaceGodzilla through his Shoulder Crystals. He can also use those Crystals to make some sort of prisons where he can trap his opponents, much like he did with Little Godzilla. **'Homing Ghost:' SpaceGodzilla can use the crystals that he creates as missiles capable of exploding on contact to launch at the opponent: those can either be launched straight at the target or made rain from the sky once up in the air. While they travel at a slow pace, the sheer quantity in which they are launched makes them difficult to dodge. SGGvSG2.gif|SpceGodzilla reflecting an Atomic breath with the Photon Reactive Shield SGGvSG9.gif|SpaceGodzilla using the Photon Hurricane SGGvSG4.gif|The Photon Hurricane disrupting M.O.G.U.E.R.A. *'Aura': SpaceGodzilla produces an aura capable of causing electrical disturbances. *'Photon Reactive Shield:' SpaceGodzilla is capable of creating a Crystal-like forcefield capable of blocking and deflecting energy attacks like Godzilla's Atomic Breath. *'Photon Hurricane': A ring-shaped electromagnetic wave that SpaceGodzilla can emit to disrupt electrical instruments. He used this attack on M.O.G.U.E.R.A., along with his corona beam, to make it incapable of fighting him while he was flying toward Earth. Note: *This profile covers the version of SpaceGodzilla from the movie Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla and its manga adaptation. *Because his origin story is just a theory and thus not entirely reliable, we decided not to add Resistance to Black Holes to this profile. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Movie Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Earth Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Technopaths Category:Telepaths Category:Light Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 5